Pass The Salt
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: It's Thanksgiving! Dethklok makes a decision to celebrate the holiday, although this year it's going to be a bit different. This fic contains harsh language and uber cuteness.


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever claimed to own the characters in this fic. Any fictions that I create that do contain OCs I make sure to inform you before you read them.**

**SPOILER ALERT! If you hadn't watched the episode,**_** The Church of The Black Klok,**_** please do so before read this. It only give away one thing pertaining to that episode but I don't want to ruin it for you. Lol**

**!ENJOY!**

**Pass the Salt**

The aroma of pecan pie and pumpkin scented candles filled the air. Several klokateers circulated in and out 'ye ol' dining room' placing various delectable dishes on the table. The guys all gathered in the living room debating whether or not this would be necessary, since it was Toki's idea to have all of their staff dress as pilgrims, as well as themselves. Let alone celebrate Thanksgiving in the first place. And physically he wasn't there.

"Guys? Look, I don't think I can do dis." Pickles whispered softly, folding his arms.

"Yeah... But, I mean... Toki would want us to celebrate with or without him... right?" Nathan asked.

"Probablies nots... I means let us not forgot about ja'know de uh... Kitty's Whiskers Mondays, and de Suits of armors Fridays.. So let's just goes back into our rooms and leaves dis alone... um kay?" Skwisgaar said quite angrily.

"C'mon Skwishgaar you don't _really _mean that... Look we _all _know that thish will be hard for you 'caushe Toki ishn't here but-" Murderface whispered trying to console the irritated Swede. Until the guitarist smacked his hand away from his shoulder and backed away.

"Pffft, whatever's! Toki amments bein's here ain't affects my moods about dis dinners things.. I _**never **_likesed de idea." He hissed.

Pickles and Nathan shot him a doubtful glare.

It's true, Skwisgaar hadn't been himself since self the loss of Toki. The rest of the guys tried to keep a clear mind since the Santa Claus guy said he believed he was still alive. But, Skwisgaar has never been a positive thinking person. Each one of the guys began to snicker as their manager approached them wearing the seemingly uncomfortable costume that Toki had left for him. Charles slowly walked up sporting a puffy button up collared shirt, tight brown leather trousers, black suspenders and knee high socks with his usual dress shoes.

"Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean blue-" Pickles giggled as he tried to get out the rest.

"1492.. Alright before you can all join in.. Let's not start with the history jokes. I'm sure neither of you got that on right on your grad exams." Charles sighed.

"What's wrongs ? You ams sads because Tokis amment heres?" Skwisgaar asked, "Well looks at it likes dis... Ummm...Oh um, we can have all de dessert we wants."

"Okay Skwisgaar we know ya miss Toki an' all but can ya just stahp yer bitchin' bout ya _bein' oh so happy _dat he ain't here? We all know it's an act so drahp it okay?" Pickles snapped.

He had a pretty valid point there, Skwisgaar missed his shadow. He's been acting like this ever since the funeral and it was starting to get old. If he wanted to play that card he'd have to do it around people that didn't know him well enough to realize it was an act. These guys pretty much has him pegged.

"Pickle, you knows whats?" Skwisgaar said through gritted teeth, "**Fucks you!**"

He then stormed off in one direction but quickly turned and went the opposite direction noticing that the guys watched his dramatic moment he grumbled,

"My rooms ams dis vays". The group was silent until they heard what they assumed to be Skiwisgaar's bedroom door slam.

"And then there were five." Charles sighed, "Alright so uh, guys..You are going to participate in this dinner tonight, right?"

"I am." Pickles assured.

"Yeah, for Toki!"Nathan growled.

Everyone looked at William expectantly, "What?" he asked snapping back to reality.

"...ehem?" Charles coughed.

"Oh yeah, yeah schorry, schorry, I spached."

"Great, we'll meet in the dining room at 7." He said looking at his watch.

Everyone went their separate ways to pass the time by until then.

-Toki's Bedroom-

Skwisgaar ran a hand through his long blonde locks as the tears rolled down his face. He sat on Toki's bed biting his lip until he felt it become numb. He knew he missed Toki. That he did, he loved the guy. Could he admit that aloud? Of course not well not to anyone who breathed oxygen. The guitarist smiled at his pal's stuffed bear.

"Ja, I misses him Deddy." He said loudly. He jumped nearly off of the bed once he heard the knock at the door. The door suddenly opened and in walked a smiling drummer.

"What ams you smilins at me for?" the blonde said sounded nasally due to his nose being stuffed up.

"Ya been cryin' Skwisgaar?" Pickles asked walking to stand in front of him.

"Pfft.. no." He lied.

"Mkay...so how do ya explain those tears runnin' down yer cheek?" Pickles asked in a mocking tone.

"S'not tears." He mumbled.

"Alright then it is?" he laughed at the guitarist.

"Sweats." He answered.

"But Skwisgaar... it's pretty cold in 'ere. Look at yer arm der, see ya got chill bumps." Pickles whispered.

"I gots de fevers...okay!" He sighed.

With one look from Pickles he gave up.

"Fines! They ams tears. Ja, I comes here's to sulks.. Big deals." He said angrily.

"Skwisgaar, why are ya doin' dis? Ta fool us or somethin'? We all know you have a soft spot for Toki." Pickles said laughing.

"Cans you not makes dis situaskins any gayers dans what it already ams?" He asked letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah. Jus' dry yer face up. Dinner's 'bout ta start." Pickles demanded and he walked out the room.

Skwisgaar followed after him once he made sure the tears were gone.

-the dining room-

The dinner was quite silent other than that annoying sound of the clanking of silverware and fine china. This was the total opposite of what it would've been like if Toki had actually been there. Everyone knew that he'd have some story or joke to tell, or complain about the silence. Toki hated silence. Everyone was sort of in their own world, imagining that Toki was with them. Although he was there. He never left.

"Hey, could you pass the salt?" Nathan asked.

**Author's notes-**

**Please feel free to leave reviews, creative criticism?**

**Tell me if you love it, and I'll be sure I continue to make more enjoyable works. :)**

**Oh and sorry that I hadn't uploaded any other stories or finished my last one, I've been taking care of a bunch of things in my personal life that took away all of my free time. I have much more material than I need to proofread first and they'll be up as well. Thanks for reading. **

**-Limited.**


End file.
